Docters Aren't that Bad
by Bloodgems
Summary: This is in the Zombie Mode Shi No Numa. It has RichtofenxNikolai. Don't like don't read. If you do want to know what it's about then read to find out. Comments and stuff are welcome. Hope you guys like it! Lol, if anyone has a better title then do tell.


They surrounded them on all sides, gazing at them with those expressions of hunger. Blood covering their mouths and flesh hanging off of their limbs, it was a sight you could lose your lunch over, no matter how hardened you are. What was worse then the sight was the stench they gave off. It was a sour but at the same time so sickly sweet. The humidity of the swamp didn't help at all, making it feel as if you were always covered in blood.

Not that the four minded; they lived for the blood shed, with the American the only one not completely bloodthirsty which wasn't exactly saying much, and they were used to the stench by now. It's simply the price you pay after spending a month or so in the same place without any contact from the outside world besides the occasional ghost message being relayed to and fro the Imperial army. How they have stayed (moderately) sane, not including the German mind you, was beyond the comprehension of any of them. They just simply killed zombies, ate, talked, had the occasional wash, slept and went through the exact same routine the next day.

_Simple and very tedious_ Dr. Edward Richtofen thought as he bashed the face of the seventh zombie that came close to him that day. Blood splattered his face and uniform but he didn't pay any attention to it, already focusing his attention on the next zombie coming at him. He quickly trained his Mp40 on it and fired, causing the bullets to hit the body with a dull thud and rip the flesh from its body.

The Doctor smiled warily as the last zombie fell for the day. His fingers twitched slightly as the urge to take the body and examine it further started growing. Turning away quickly, he started scanning the area for any more but knew none would come for awhile as they always seemed to go away to 'rest'. The German scoffed silently, they only went away to get more soldiers for their undead legion.

Richtofen turned to his companions and examined them from his spot. They looked as wary as he felt maybe a little worse, having a few cuts here and there. He sighed as he knew none of them could patch themselves up for shit and the job would fall to him again if any of them had any injuries worse then a scratch.

Slowly making his way over to them, the Doc spied the Russian. He didn't know what it was but the Russian intrigued him, more so then the blood and gore that was around him. Normally he wouldn't care much for people if anything he would see them as nothing more then walking bags of flesh ripe for his picking. But these people had slowly been changing his opinion, the Russian more so than anyone. If the crazed Nazi knew what was happening he probably would've killed them by now.

Richtofen gave a slight yawn, "Anyone need zeir wounds attended too?" he asked watching his companions check their surroundings. The Doctor rolled his eyes at them, knowing that they were just stalling.

Once they had deemed the area 'secure' they turned to Edward "Nope, sorry doc but those freakbags didn't do much damage on me. They only got close enough to give me a scratch." Dempsey replied, showing him a scratch on his face to prove it.

The Doc motioned the American to go and turned to Takeo, "Vut 'bout you?" he asked

Takeo shrugged "Seems the gods were favouring me today." He replied turning on the spot to show off the few shallow scratches he had obtained. The German motioned for him to go as well.

Richtofen lifted his hat and ran a hand through his hair as he watched the Japanese man leave. Turning to face Nikolai, the German lifted his brow when the previously occupied space was vacant. He sighed tiredly, allowing his shoulders to sag a little. He wasn't in the mood for the Russian to be difficult, not after so many days being spent here.

Richtofen gave a small growl "Nikolai I'm in no mood for zis, so come out now!" No response, but what was he expecting? Edward sighed; this wasn't exactly the first time this had happened. "Just get out so ve can both go and rest."

Still no response; the German sighed again. He hated knowing that his companions didn't trust, no matter how much he tried to show them that he was still (as little as it may be) human. He put his hat back on and rubbed the back of his neck as he started looking around the room. He wasn't in any of the boxes or behind the shelves. Just as the doc was about to give he heard a creak coming from behind him.

Edward span around and glared at the Russian "You vill not avoid getting your injuries patched up." He snapped.

Nikolai rolled his eyes and bared his teeth, "Fuck you. I'm fine so just let me go so I can drink my vodka."

Richtofen scowled, "Zen show me how fine you really." He replied

The Russian grunted and turned around in a full circle, careful as not to move his left arm around too much. The Nazi noticed this and walked up to him, holding the vodka lover's right shoulder to keep him from going. Carefully, he started poking and prodding Nikolai's left side checking for anything out of place.

The Soviet gave a half gasp/growled when his shoulder was poked, making Richtofen glance up "Vell, you have a partially dislocated arm." He said, standing up straight "And vhy you vunt to hide an injury zat is as serious as zat is beyond me." The German scolded.

Nikolai grunted "Can you at least fix it?" he asked eyeing the Doctor.

Edward shrugged "If you'll permit me zen I vill fix." He replied, turning away and walking over to a nearby crate. He sat down and rubbed his forehead.

Nikolai took a slight step back and watched the Doctor warily "What the fuck?"

Richtofen looked up and raised a brow "Vut?" he asked, shifting slightly under the Russian's gaze.

"What do you mean 'vut'!?" Nikolai shouted "You just fucking asked for permission to fix my fucking arm!" The German rolled his eyes and stood up "Since when do you ask to fix someone's fucking arm!?" he asked

"Vell," he started, slowly walking towards the Soviet, and stopping right in front of him "I zought it vould be nice of me to at least ask once, see vut vould happen." He replied looking down at the Russian.

Nikolai stared back "Well it's fucking creepy since you just take what you want. Now I need my fucking vodka." He grumbled, turning away.

Richtofen scowled and grabbed Nikolai's shoulder, spinning him around. Nikolai growled as he was forced into a wall, causing his shoulder to throb "You vunt me to take vut I vunt?" Richtofen whispered pulling off the Soviet's head gear to reveal his head and neck before giving his left ear a little playful nip.

Edward felt Nikolai shiver slightly, causing him to smirk. Encouraged, the Doctor licked behind his ear "I," he whispered "vould gladly take vut I vunt."

Slowly making his way down, Richtofen nipped at him stopping at the base of his neck. Shivering, Nikolai could feel the Doctor's tongue starting to slide back up his neck and onto his chin, lingering just below his lips. Before he could stop it, a half moan/growl escaped from the Russians throat.

Richtofen chuckled at the Soviet "It seems I'm not ze only one starting to enjoy zis little session of ours." The German whispered into his chin.

Nikolai breathe became shallow as Edward started biting his bottom lip. He couldn't decide whether this was wrong or whether it was right and the Doctor could see it. Before he could decide, he pushed his lips into the Russian's. The German felt him stiffen at first, not knowing what to do before he slowly relaxed and started kissing back.

Richtofen smirked, moving his hands onto Nikolai's shoulders. Before the vodka lover knew it, the Doctor pushed his left shoulder back into place. Stepping back, the German gave him room to breathe as he clutched his left shoulder. The Soviet looked up and glared at the Nazi, standing up straight.

Grinning, Edward took a step forward and ran his hand down Nikolai's cheek "Ve should do zis more often my Russian friend, ja?" He asked

Nikolai grunted "Fucking Nazi. Where's my fucking vodka." He grumbled; cheeks burning, as he stomped down stairs.

Richtofen's grin grew wider, knowing that sooner or later the Russian was going to come back. Why wouldn't he anyway? He left his head gear up with the Doctor. Edward cackled as he held onto Nikolai's headdress, awaiting for round two to come.


End file.
